A regimen of regular exercise is beneficial to the general physical well being of a person. Although outdoor exercise, e.g., walking or jogging is preferable, the vagaries of the weather and other factors often preclude adherence to a regular outdoor exercise program. To this end, numerous indoor exercise devices have been developed ranging from the familiar treadmills and stationary bicycles to complex, elaborate apparatus designed to simulate stair climbing or other body exercising functions. Many such complex devices are not only quite expensive, but due to their size are not readily portable or easily storable and moreover, require frequent maintenance.
It is therefore the principal object of this invention to provide a compact, reliable exercise and body toning apparatus, particularly for exercising and toning the lower body, which is both simple to use and usable by persons having a wide range of strength capabilities.